


Walk A Mile In My Shoes

by playingmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M, gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playingmuke/pseuds/playingmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Ashton thought his life sucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk A Mile In My Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first ever post on AO3. I usually post on wattpad (playingmuke) where I will being having a one shot book from the one shots I write on AO3. Well anyway I hope yall enjoy + thanks for reading -Lilly:)

Ashton hated his life. He hated how he didn't have the right clothes. He hated how he didn't have the right music taste. But most of all he hated Calum. 

Ashton didn't exactly have a reason for this hatred, but he didn't really need one. He straight up thought Calum was a jock-y douche and that was enough to irk him. 

So waking up and figuring out you are in your worst enemy body can be a little disappointing. Ashton was really scared, he never knew that switching bodies are a real thing. Sure he has seen it in movies and TV shows but, he has never heard about it actually happening. 

This is why you can find Ashton (or Calum depending how you look at it) running around a dirty unfamiliar room gazing into the mirror. He couldn't stop pinching himself attempting to wake himself up from this horrible nightmare. However nothing worked and he was stuck in Calum's body. 

So he does a logical thing. He picks up a phone on the side table and dials his cell number. 

“Ashton! Hey man what's up!” Calum says into the phone spinning around on a office chair.

“What the fuck is happening?!” Ashton yells panicked. He had no idea what was happening and all Ashton wants right now is to be in his body. 

“Some Freaky Friday shit” Calum laughs into the phone, because he's funny.(he's not really though). 

“Ugh just meet me at my locker when school starts.” Ashton hangs up not waiting for a reply, he already knows he won't get a helpful one. 

-

Ashton started getting dressed for the day, it was hard considering he had no clue where anything was. However he did eventually find some necessarys like pants and a shirt. He started stripping down. He grimaced when he saw hickeys all over his chest. His nose flared in disgust, he was never one to be sexually active and thought it was gross, it was gross. He quickly changed grabbing Calum's book bag and running out the door towards school.

-

Calum took his time, he didn't see the rush. How often do you get to switch bodies with someone? So he snooped, he looked though all Ashton things, and he confirmed Ashton was a boring person. Calum thought for sure he would find weed or something cool and exciting. However the most exciting thing he found was vanilla porn.

Calum finally decided that enough was enough and Ashton was already mad, so he decided to get dressed. Calum being the hormonal seventeen year old boy he is, got hard while undressing. It's not all his thought, Ashton was super hot and he always had a thing for the tan boy. He never seemed to get the hint though. He slowly took off his layers until he was left in nothing. Calum looked down at his hard length, very impressed by the size. He licked his lips and put his hands on the base. He slowly strokes his length before he noticed something. He lets go of his member bring his wrist up to his eyes. 

His eyes rake the inside of his arm seeing a bunch of red lines. Some were rigid and deep, some thin and faded, but most of them were scabbed which scared Calum a lot. 

By now his boner is dead so Calum quickly gets dressed rushing downstairs. Only to be stopped by someone clearing their throat. Calum freezes in place and slowly turns around eyes wide. 

“What's the rush Ashton?” A lady asks him, who he assumes is Ashton's mom. 

“Uh--I--it's just I have to go to school early for this thing?” Calum smiles nervously which probably looks super cute on Ashton with his deep dimple. Ashton mom raises an eyebrow obviously not believing him. 

“Well, at least give me a kiss before you go.” She says taking a sip from whatever she was drinking. Calum gives a shy but awkward smile before kissing the women on her cheek. 

This is so foreign for Calum his mom died when he was young, and let's just say Calum and his dad have a bad relationship. 

-

“Where have you been I have been waiting here for ten minutes!” Ashton proclaims. Moving his arms in a wild manner. 

“Sorry I got um, distracted.” Calum says blush raising on Ashton's tan cheeks. 

Ashton groans. “Please tell me it isn't what I think.” 

“Well it's kinda? I got distracted by two things, one thing that I think we should talk about.” Calum says dragging to the bathroom. Ashton noticeably paled knowing exactly what Calum was talking about, Calum saw his cuts. 

He didn't even have to struggle against Calum's grip. Since he was in Calum's body who was much stronger he easily escaped. He ran down the hallway only to be stopped by Logan. 

“Ayy Cal wait up.” Ashton freezes. Logan is Calum's best friend. He was a complete dick, always bullying him and putting him down. Logan catches up and pats him on the back. 

“I heard you and Tiffany hooked up, nice one bro.” Logan says smirking. 

“Uh thanks?” Ashton says awkwardly.

-

Finally it was lunch and all Ashton wanted to do was read. He couldn't however with Logan and Calum's other 'friends' following him around like a lost puppy. Ashton decided he hated being popular too. 

Calum on the other hand couldn't seem to catch a break. Everywhere he went someone would comment on anything he did. This only ever happened at home for the kiwi and was unused to being hated. Ashton was the only person that hated him, but deep down he knew he didn't. 

Calum decides if him and Ashton need to talk. He's had his fun and now it's time to get back into his body. The boy walks over to the table tapping Ashton on the back. Ashton turns around causing everyone to turn.

“Cal, why is this irlose here?” Logan asks trying to contain his laughs. Ashton looks lost for words, he has never been in this situation before. 

“Me and Calum have to go somewhere together.” Calum says tugging on Ashton's sleeve to leave. He gets up grabs his things and go. 

“Be careful Cal we wouldn't want you to catch his gay.” Logan says making the whole table erupt in laughter. It was weird for Ashton not to be on the receiving end, well he still is technically. Ashton doesn't say anything though he just grabs his stuff and goes.

-

“Your friends really suck.” Ashton says once they are out of ear shot.

“Tell me about it.” Calum sighs, he knows his friends are jerks, but it's not like he can stop hanging out with them. He's in too deep now.

Ashton follows Calum not sure where they are going. Calum makes his towards one of the exits, but Ashton stops seeing where they're at. Calum keeps going until he notices Ashton isn't behind him.

“You coming?” He asks turning around. 

“Are you kidding me! Skipping school! I am not ruining my perfect attendance for this.” Ashton says sternly. 

“You can not be serious right now?” Calum says. This is unbelievable. They have switched bodies and all Ashton can think about it his perfect attendance. 

After ten minutes on begging and pleading Ashton finally left school with a pout on his lip. Calum thought it was weird watching yourself from somebody else perspective. Like 'This is how I look pouting okay cool'. He couldn't decide if he liked it or not, it was something he really has to get use to. Something he really doesn't want to get use to. 

The duo find a bench to sit at. A silence over comes them before Ashton breaks it. “Who is Tiffany?” 

“What?” Calum asks he has no idea who Tiffany is.

“Logan was telling me about Tiffany that you hooked-up with.” Ashton tells him. “I mean it makes sense from your hickeys-”

“How do you know about those!” Calum says hurriedly a blush of embarrassment evident on his face.

“Well I had to change so...” Ashton says confused. Calum seems like the kinda guy who would wear a hickey like a medal.

“Why do you cut?” Calum asks. If Ashton can pry so can he.

“Don't you think that is a little um” Ashton clears his throat. “personal.”

“Don't you think my hickeys are a little personal? Hm?” Calum says.

That's all it takes for Ashton to shut up. Silence overcomes them and they just sit there. After a few minutes Ashton breaks it.

“I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything it was none of my business.” Ashton sighs, another thing he hates, apologizing. He hates knowing he's in the wrong. 

“I'm sorry for snapping at you, you didn't know.” Calum says quietly. Ashton has never seen this Calum, he was never quite or shy, ever. He could learn to like this Calum.

“But really this cutting isn't okay, you're too pretty for that.” Calum says, it was weird since he was in Ashton's body. He felt like he was calling himself pretty. Ashton blushes but he doesn't say anything, he doesn't agree but he doesn't want to seem like he's fishing for complainants. 

Calum brings his (Ashton's) wrist up to his mouth kissing the scars. Ashton watches with big eyes. He has never felt so valuable. He hugs Calum softly a few stray tears leaving his eyes. No one has ever been so nice to him, especially Calum.

“It's so hard ya know?” Ashton says attempting not to sob. He hates sobbing, he hates feeling weak. Calum just 'shhs' him running his fingers though his hair. 

-

After their little episode they decided that they would just go to sleep like normal. Calum was iffy at first insisting that Ashton wouldn't want to have a run in with his dad. Ashton however said he could handle himself. Plus his dad isn't supposed to be home tonight so they went their separate ways, both hoping they would switch back just how they switched.

Ashton enters the house and is thrown against the wall. 

“What are you doing home so late you slut?” A man asks him. He assumes it's Calum's dad, considering they have similar features. “Are you gonna answer me?” The man asks slapping Ashton across the face.

“Strip.” The man says. Ashton is still stunned by the hit. He has never experienced anything like this. It's all so new to him and he's still in shock from the hit. It all adds up, the odd things Calum does now makes sense. “When I say strip I mean strip!” The man screams throwing a glass from the table almost hitting Ashton's (Calum's) head. 

Ashton shakily takes off his shirt making the man smirk. “They still look so pretty.” The man walks closer to Ashton. He traces the hickeys on Ashton's torso. Ashton shivers at the cold touch of the man's hand. Suddenly it hits him.

Calum's dad touches him. 

It makes so much sense yet it makes Ashton sick to his stomach. He has never felt such a urge to throw up. 

“Don't touch me!” Ashton says with his jaw clenched. 

The man suddenly stops smirking. “What did you say?” 

“I said don't touch me!” Ashton screams face probably red with anger and frustration.

The man smiles. A scary twisted smile. Ashton knows what's coming next can't be good. Ashton backs up still facing the man. The man takes a step forward for every step back Ashton takes. 

“I will give you one last chance.” The man says. 

“No! Don't touch me!” Ashton screams, he will not back down. 

“Fine, I see you made a choice.” The man says taking a step forward making Ashton hit the wall. The man grabs his neck.

Ashton fights back trying to do everything to make Calum's dad get off him. But the man is too strong. He's losing his breath, he's getting weak. 

“Please, don't touch me.” Ashton says weakly, hardly audible with his last gasp of air.

Calum was stuck in Ashton's body forever. (And he never got the perfect attendance award.)


End file.
